Unexpected
by Stormplains
Summary: This isn't the Teen Titans quite as we know them. A collection of unexpected and unlikely pairings and plots. Not all one-shots will be related, but they might be connected. Suggestions and requests are welcome.
1. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, just playing with the characters.**

 **Author's Note:**

General disclaimer's/explanation of the story:

This is a collected work of one-shots and drabbles. It will not be updated regularly. Truly this is just an exercise piece.

The shorts featured are all "unexpected" or rare plots/pairings/scenarios. They aren't going to appeal to everyone.

My comfort-zone is X-Men Evolution, so this is a bit of a change. If you want to see me write where I know more, please check out my profile and other stories.

* * *

This chapter takes place between "Things Change" and Tokyo.

 **Enjoy. Read. Review.**

* * *

 **The Kiss**

Red and blue flashing lights pierced the darkness of the night. Police sirens wailed, and officers gathered around their vehicles in small groups. Some scurried into the warehouse their cars were surrounding, guns drawn, while others stood tensely at the sides of vehicles, hands resting on their weapons.

Robin stood off to the side, speaking to the officer in charge. As always, he was stiff and serious, laying out the facts.

"Whatever the creature was, it doesn't seem to be from Earth. We are going to work with our galactic contacts to get some better equipped authorities to take the body." Robin stated.

The officer he was speaking to look up from his notepad and glanced at his partner quickly before turning to Robin. "So the monster is—?"

"…Dead." Robin answered plainly, the shifting lights making his face angular in the shadows.

The officer frowned, shifting his weight forward. "That isn't how the Teen Titans normally operate."

Robin did not even blink at the accusatory comment. "We didn't have much choice, officer. If we didn't act like we did, it would have killed one of us. It was some sort of element absorption shape-shifter, incredibly dangerous and hard to subdue." Robin replied swiftly.

"I'll need the full details." The officer commanded gruffly.

"Of course, officer." The teen replied.

As he spoke, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire passed by.

"Ow, Cyborg! Let go of me, I can walk just fine!"

"No, _you can't_ Rae." Cyborg said seriously.

"Please, friend Raven, let us help!"

The trio hobbled to the side of the street. Cyborg had an arm underneath Raven's shoulders, trying to support her. The girl was in no way pleased, a foul frown planted on her face. But she seemed in pain, her eyes tight, and she winced every few paces. Cyborg forced her to sit down on a low wall and took a step back.

Starfire glided up behind, and gasped as the glow of the street lights fell on Raven.

In the fight with the mysterious creature, Raven had been hit the hardest. She crashed through a wall near the end, right before Beast Boy finished it. The Titans were not used to this severe of injuries.

Raven's left arm was slashed all the way up from her wrist to her shoulder, blood coating her bare arm, the fabric of her uniform torn jaggedly off at her elbow. Her left leg was the worst; debris was embedded in her shin, with blood trickling down from the wood splinters and iron nails. The rest of her body was covered in nasty, but shallow scrapes.

"Oh Raven…" Starfire whispered.

The girl sighed, feeling her friends' worry mixing with her own pain. She drew a quick breath, pinning down her own emotions of fear and anger. It had been quite some time since she, or anyone on her team, had suffered an injury this severe.

 _If Beast Boy hadn't gotten there when he did…_ She shook the thought off. _Well, Robin made it clear it could've been a lot worse_.

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt someone sit next to her.

"Starfire…"

"Raven, you are hurt. We must get you back home. You will be most safe in the infirmary."

The concern in her voice cut Raven, and she grit her teeth against the pain and emotions swirling around her.

"I'm _fine_."

"That is a lie and you know it."

Raven opened her eyes to glare at whoever –probably Cyborg- had said that, but the moment she did, she found her head swimming in the flashing lights and noise. She felt her consciousness slip for a moment and her body started slumping to the side against her will.

"That's it. Star, get her home. Do what you can. I'll make sure Robin and BB's got it here, then I'll be straight over."

Raven protested feebly as Starfire gently picked her up. Despite the Tamaranian's care, the movement jolted Raven and caused her to groan with the pain.

"Sincerest apologizes, Raven. I did not mean to—"

"It's fine." Raven interrupted her. "Just warn me when you—" The alien shot straight up in the air, surprising Raven and causing her to wrap her right arm around the alien's neck and press herself into Starfire's body. "-are about to take off."

Starfire giggled. "I will alert you in the future." She adjusted Raven's grip, removing her hood in the process.

The wind whipped Raven's hair into her eyes, but concerned as she was about remaining latched onto Starfire, she was unable to sweep it back. The cold air bit into her skin, stinging her open wounds. She grit her teeth against the pain. It was incredible how fast the pain took over her senses. The heat from Starfire's body grew cold, and suddenly, everything faded out of focus.

* * *

Raven's arm slipped from around Starfire's neck, and her body went slack.

Startled, Starfire dropped a few feet. "Raven!"

"Uhhnn." The hafling groaned.

"Raven!" Starfire glided to the nearest rooftop. Reaching down, she pushed the hair from Raven's face. Her skin was nearly white. "Glorknob." Starfire swore. "Friend Raven, please awaken." She urged, slightly shaking Raven.

The girl groaned in response, her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids.

Starfire bit her lip and set Raven down carefully. She lifted Raven's cape and checked the gash on her arm. Raven's arm was dripping in blood. With a gasp, Starfire hurriedly covered Raven's arm again, pressing the fabric tightly against her friend's arm.

 _This is not good._

Scooping Raven up, she pressed the girl's injured arm into her own stomach. The blood was already soaking through Raven's cloak when Starfire took off from the rooftop. The liquid was sticky and warm on her skin, an urgent reminder to get Raven back to the Tower.

The lights of the city danced beneath her feet. On any other night, Starfire would stop and admire the sight. The Earth lights were so different than the ones at home. They sparkled and swam with only electrics and mechanics… no hint of biological elements.

Starfire looked down at Raven, and her worry caused her to drop a few feet again. Taking a deep breath, she brought to mind the happiest memory she could… and sped as fast as she could to the Tower.

She could not worry about being gentle anymore, Raven's comfort would matter little if she did not recover.

* * *

"Hey BB, how ya holdin' up?" Cyborg asked, sitting next to his friend. Beast Boy sat on the edge of the open back of a police van, a blanket around his shoulders.

Beast Boy shrugged.

Cyborg didn't even try to smile or crack a joke. It was a tough call for the kid to make. He didn't want to pretend to understand.

"Are they gonna charge me?" Beast Boy asked, his voice deadpan, his eyes staring ahead blankly. Cyborg followed his gaze to see Robin still talking with the police officer.

"I doubt it. You did what you had to. We all did."

Beast Boy shook his head and put his head in his hands. Cyborg clapped him on the shoulder and stood up. Walking over to Robin, Cyborg glanced back at the green bean every few feet. Beast Boy didn't improve any, but he did pick his head up and turn his ear toward Robin and the police officer.

As Cyborg came to a stop beside Robin, he entered into the midst of an argument.

"We were justified, acting on behalf of the law!" Robin growled.

"Not on our permission." The officer grit his teeth and crossed his arms. "You're only teenagers."

Cyborg scoffed. "Hardly." The officer glared at him. Cyborg quickly scanned the man, and his facial recognition software declared that the officer was, in fact, the police chief. _The newly minted police chief. He'll be wanting to make a show of strength_. Swallowing hard, Cyborg continued his argument. "We've grown up right in front of your eyes, _Chief Raymos_."

The police chief's lip curled up and he shot a deadly look at Cyborg.

"The only teenagers on our team are Raven and Beast Boy." Robin continued. "But the city has put its faith in us regardless. This was an alien threat from a creature that the police couldn't subdue… _we did what you couldn't_." Robin crossed his arms, his tone defiant and dangerous. "You would've killed it if you could have."

Chief Raymos stuck his finger in Robin's face, but the Boy Wonder didn't flinch. "You're all free to go, but this isn't over. Don't pull a stunt like this again."

"Yes, sir." Robin growled through clenched teeth.

As Raymos walked away, Cyborg's communicator went off. He unclipped it from his belt and held it up. It was Starfire. Robin leaned over to get a glimpse of the video screen.

"Go Star." Cyborg answered. The screen wavered. Blue and purple fabric flapped on the screen, as if Starfire's communicator was still clipped on her belt. Wind roared into the speaker. "Yo Star, are you butt-dialin' us?"

"No! I am not dialing with my butt!" Starfire yelled, her voice far-away. "We are flying to the Tower now, but…"

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin interrupted.

"Raven is most unwell!"

Cyborg and Robin exchanged looks. "Raven? The girl who-"

"This is no time for jokes!" Starfire yelled, her voice shrill. "She has lost much of the blood and passed out…"

Cyborg felt his processors grind to a halt. He hadn't thought Raven's injuries had been _that_ bad. But when Raven passed out, it was _that bad_. His mind flashed back to the beast incident, and just how scary her injuries had been then. Torn clothes, blood, gashes, teeth and claw marks, and a nasty bump on her head… Raven was tough, but she could only take so much of a beating.

"Star, I'm on my way. When you get to the Tower, take Raven straight to the infirmary and see if you can stop the bleeding." Cyborg said. "If she goes into her healing trance, uh, well we'll deal with that if that happens."

"And Star?" Robin leaned over Cyborg's arm to speak into the communicator. "Just remember to breathe."

"Raven's tough, she'll be okay." Cyborg added.

"We have reached the Tower. I must go."

 _Click_.

Cyborg folded the communicator and clipped it to his waist again. He looked down at Robin. "We good here?"

Robin nodded. "Go. Beast Boy and I will catch up."

Glancing over his shoulder, Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, who was still wrapped up in a blanket. "Keep an eye on him. BB needs his friends."

Robin followed his gaze. "After this, I think we all need a vacation. I'll start contacting the other Titans and the Justice League to see who can cover for us for a few weeks."

"You serious?" Cyborg asked, unconvinced, and raising an eyebrow. "You ain't one to want a vacation." He laughed, the tension spilling out.

Shrugging, Robin started toward Beast Boy. "We just beat the Brotherhood of Evil, Raven barely had time to recover from beating her father before that battle started, and Beast Boy just killed some alien… we aren't Batman."

Cyborg smiled. "Glad to hear you say that."

* * *

Starfire bit her lip and looked down at her handiwork. She didn't have as much experience as Cyborg or Robin, or even Beast Boy, in patching people up, but Cyborg insisted they all know how. Raven's arm was tightly wrapped with cloth and cotton padding, so hopefully that would be enough to stop the blood flow. Starfire had set the girl down on one of the infirmary slates and had propped up the leg embedded with debris. At this point, she didn't know what to do.

Raven's eyes snapped open, startling Starfire and causing her to jump back with an "eek!". When Raven started to sit up, Starfire rushed over and gently pressed Raven's shoulders back onto the slab. For a few moments, Raven wrestled against Starfire, but the alien was stronger and kept up consistent pressure.

"Starfire…" Raven croaked out once she had stopped fighting and allowed herself to be pressed down onto the metal surface. "What…? Is that _my_ blood?"

Starfire glanced down at her middle, which was painted red at this point. She picked up some of the extra cloth and scrubbed quickly at Raven's blood. Finishing, she turned her attention back to Raven, who looked like she was about to pass out again. "Shh, you need to rest." Starfire urged softly, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen out of place during Raven's struggle out of the girl's face. "We are back at the Tower. You lost consciousness on the way back."

"On the way back?" Raven looked confused for a moment, and Starfire went around to Raven's right side (where she had an uninjured arm) and sat down on the edge of the slate. Realization dawned on Raven's face and she groaned. "That's right, I went through a wall."

"Several walls." Starfire chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. She didn't want her worry to leak into Raven.

Raven lifted her head to look down at her leg. "Did you get the—" her eyes widened and her head thudded back.

Starfire looked back at Raven's leg and flinched. "I had hoped Cyborg would be able to…" Her voice trailed off. With an apologetic smile, she turned back to Raven. "Apologies Raven, I do not think I have the skill for that."

Raven grit her teeth and propped herself up on her good arm, ignoring Starfire's frown. Looking up at Starfire, Raven calmly met her eyes. "All you need to do is pull the debris out, my body will handle the rest." She laid back down with a groan.

Biting her lip again, Starfire examined Raven's leg. Perhaps she could do that, but still-

Raven's hand suddenly wrapped around Starfire's fingers. Heat rose to her cheeks and she turned back to Raven, but avoiding her eyes. Starfire's heart flipped in her chest, and her throat became too dry to speak. She flinched inwardly, surprised at her reaction.

 _What is this strange affliction?_

"Starfire… I need you to do this for me. Don't worry about hurting me, I've dealt with worse…" Raven squeezed Starfire's hand and succeeded in getting Starfire to look her in the eyes. Raven gave a little smile, "… _obviously_."

Swallowing desperately to try and wet her throat, Starfire stood hastily, ripping her hand free from Raven's fingers. A disappointed look flashed across Raven's face, but it quickly vanished and was replaced by her usual stoicism. Starfire didn't leave herself time to think about it as she whisked a pair of forceps, a metal bowl, and some gauze out of the supply cabinet. Cyborg would be there soon anyway, she wouldn't have to handle Raven alone then.

Starfire set down her medical supplies and let out a heavy sigh, turning to look out the window. Inky blackness surrounded the brightly lit buildings of Jump City, which now felt like a million miles away. In that far-off city, a monster almost took her best friend away from her. Her best friend who was now sending quivers through her heart.

 _I am just worried about her… that is all_.

Taking one more deep breath, Starfire picked up the forceps.

Raven groaned. "Just get it over with."

Starfire started pulling a nail out of Raven's leg, keeping her free hand on Raven's knee, trying to keep her still. Unfortunately, staying still was not an option. She didn't cry out, but Raven arched her back with the pain. As Starfire quickly set the nail down into the bowl, a gasp escaped Raven's lungs.

"Forgot how much that uhh-!"

Starfire didn't allow her to finish before she started plucking other debris out of her teammate's leg. The sound of screeching metal a few minutes later caused her to pause. She glanced at Raven and saw the infirmary slab crumpled under Raven's fingers.

"Friend Raven-"

Raven growled. "Unh, just _finish_." Sweat beaded her forehead and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"I am almost done." Starfire said quickly.

She pulled the last piece of shrapnel out of Raven's leg and the girl collapsed flat on the slab. Starfire pressed the gauze onto Raven's leg to staunch the flow of blood.

"Done." Starfire stated, weary but cheerful. She turned to Raven, the corners of her lips curling up.

Raven was drenched with sweat, her breathing shallow. Raven caught Starfire's eye and gave a faint smile before her eyes flickered shut.

"Raven!" Starfire cried. Every muscle in her body tensed and released. Suddenly, she found herself bending over Raven on the girl's uninjured side, squeezing her hand. "Please Raven, I did what was required…" She put her ear close to Raven's mouth to check for breathing.

She was.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Starfire turned her head slightly, intending on standing up straight once more. But the proximity to Raven struck her and for a moment she was frozen. Starfire found herself biting her lip once more as she studied Raven's face, uncertain of what she was searching for. Her heart hammered in her chest and she slowly tucked a strand of Raven's hair behind her ear and in doing so, brushed the side of Raven's pale face.

Raven's eyes opened and a strange sort of hunger flashed in them. Before she knew it, Starfire was kissing her and Raven was kissing her back. She wasn't sure who started it, but in an instant it didn't really matter. Raven lifted her head up, propping herself up with her uninjured arm, her hand still wrapped in Starfire's.

Starfire used her free hand to help support Raven as well as pull her closer. Raven's lips moved beneath hers, feverishly warm but soft. A few seconds later, Starfire was the only thing holding Raven up because her hand closed around the fabric of Starfire's top, pulling her torso down almost into Raven's.

Encouraged by Raven's actions, Starfire tugged at Raven's lip with her teeth. Raven reacted with a quick intake of breath and Starfire suddenly found herself thrown across the room. She landed hard on the plastic chair in the corner and managed to knock down a few of the empty cardboard boxes stashed in the corner too.

Groggily, Starfire picked herself up into a sitting position and swatted the boxes away. Looking up, she saw Raven sitting rigidly upright on the infirmary slate, her uninjured hand clenched in front of her. Her eyes were wide, and she perfectly fit the earth saying _"a deer in headlights"_.

Starfire's heart dropped (practically crashing into her topmost stomach) seeing Raven look so mortified. She swallowed hard and looked down, noticing that the collar of her top was torn. A small chunk of purple fabric was missing. Glancing up, an apology on her lips, she found where it ended up: in Raven's fist.

And with all the tension in the room, she couldn't take it. Starfire burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Raven awkwardly said to Starfire's laughter. Her voice stiff, she attempted to explain herself further. "I didn't realize it was… I didn't mean to throw you across the room." Raven managed to blurt finally as the alien stopped laughing.

Starfire smiled, her apprehension dissolving. "That was…"

"Unexpected."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!

The next short will be Beast Boy centric. Until then, please drop a review and let me know what you thought. Starfire is hard for me to write, so any suggestions from those who know better than me (which is probably a lot of you) are welcome.

Also, take a look at some stories of people who TOTALLY know more than I (SepticMind is a favorite of mine, and "What Grows In Deception" by Soulfulbard is quite enjoyable), and suggest any of your (whether they're yours or others') favorite TT stories to me. I need new reading.

~Keep writing strong.

Stormplains


	2. The Trial, Part 1

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are property of DC Comics.**

 **Author's note:** Look at me... _writing._

I wrote this in a few hours, but I've been thinking about this short since I finished the last. Like I've said, this collection is mostly for exercise, so the writing is not my finest. It's mostly me getting these ideas out there. I'm surprised I got this updated this fast, so don't get used to it :P

Check out my other stuff while you wait for me to be motivated again.

* * *

This short is not related to the previous. "The Trial" takes place after the season 3 episode, "The Beast Within".

 **Enjoy. Read. Review.**

* * *

 **The Trial, Part 1**

"How are you holding up?" Cyborg asked, a half-smile on his face.

Beast Boy managed to smile back, putting on a brave face for Cyborg. It had been a long week. He shrugged, fingering the collar of his jumpsuit. "I'm not sure orange suits me."

He'd thought the orange jumpsuit was just a myth the media cooked up, but the orange prison attire was real. It just made the whole situation worse, leaving him feeling like a Christmas tree jammed into a traffic cone: woefully out of place.

He'd hurt Raven, or at least, that's what everyone told him. Even now, a month after the Beast incident, he hadn't regained any memory from that night. But the evidence was stacked against him, his mutated DNA all over Raven's battered body. The prosecution's smoking gun came from the presence of his DNA under her fingernails, proof she'd struggled against him. However much they'd fought before, Beast Boy couldn't believe it'd come to this. No matter how angry she made him, he never wanted to hurt her.

The whole situation ripped the Titans apart. Robin assisted the police in the investigation, while Cyborg left the team. Starfire stayed at the Tower, though Beast Boy wasn't sure how. Perhaps it was so she could watch over Raven, since no one was certain how Raven would do in a hospital, but Beast Boy suspected it was to keep an eye on Robin.

From the newspapers, Beast Boy knew Starfire and Robin struggled with handling the crime in the city alone, and they brought in Aqualad and Speedy to help. Cyborg teamed up with Bumblebee to further investigate the H.I.V.E. She came by the juvenile detention center last week to warn him not to get Cyborg's hopes up. Though he'd stayed by Beast Boy's side, he had to ignore a lot of blatant evidence to remain supportive. Beast Boy was grateful, but he worried it would ruin Cyborg's image in the superhero community. As the first superhero accused of "going bad", Beast Boy created toxic reputations for Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

And Raven would have to deal with it too. If she ever recovered.

"It doesn't." Cyborg stated into the phone speaker, his smile fading. He tapped the glass separating them, the hollow sound echoing in Beast Boy's ears. "But things have calmed down, right?"

Beast Boy nodded. "The guards got the riot mostly under control in the first day. I've been separated from gen pop for the most part since Wednesday."

Cyborg shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I still can't believe something like that happened. In _juvie_ for Pete's sake."

A week of fights started when two kids from rival gangs went at each other in the cafeteria. Beast Boy tried to keep his head down during the chaos, but when a group began pounding on a guard who couldn't get their Taser out fast enough, he rushed to their aid. Old habits died hard, he supposed. Even with his power suppression collar, he fought smarter than any of the other inmates and helped the guards subdue them. It gained him brownie points with the guards (who already trusted him), but made him a target.

The guards became lax in the next few days with Beast Boy, creating an opportunity for his fellow inmates to corner him. A boy pulled a shiv on him in the showers, and the guards immediately took Beast Boy out of the general population.

Beast Boy shrugged. "These kids are serious. But I'm okay."

Silence stretched between them for a few moments. "We're gonna get this figured out." Cyborg said.

" _How?"_ Beast Boy demanded. "Raven's been in a coma for over a month, my trial starts _tomorrow_."

Cyborg glanced behind him and leaned in closer to the glance. He lowered his voice. "Stuff's going down at the Tower. Bee and I've been by a few times to talk with Aqualad about the H.I.V.E. investigation, and well…" He paused, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Tell me."

"Robin and Starfire are going at it. _Apparently_ Robin and Raven had a thing goin' before this all went down."

Beast Boy blinked. "A _thing_? _Raven_?"

"I know, surprised me too. As you can imagine, Star wasn't too happy to hear about that. She accused Robin of lettin' his feelings for Raven cloud his judgement in your investigation."

Running his hand through his hair, Beast Boy shook his head. "You're kiddin'."

Cyborg shrugged and continued. "She made some good points. The only time I've seen Robin this obsessive was with Slade, there's no other explanation for the personal vendetta."

"Please tell me you've told my lawyer." Beast Boy said, putting his head in his hand. "This changes so much."

"It's not just that." Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked up at him. A peculiar look crossed his face, something like excitement mixed with disgust shone in his eyes and his lips twisted into a sneer. "The full forensics report came out. The DNA they'd found initially was mostly your saliva and hair. There's DNA that isn't yours: blood, sweat, hair, and… semen."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, his stomach dropping. "Who's? What did they… did he…?" He swallowed hard. "Did he rape her?"

"They… they don't think so." Cyborg answered, his voice catching. "They think he tried. They found it on her leotard and in her room. There's a working theory that the DNA under Raven's fingernails came from her clinging onto you as you got her away from her attacker. But… prosecution will argue that you still attacked her, maybe helped the guy."

"I wouldn't!" Beast Boy shouted, drawing glares from the guards, visitors, and other inmates in the room. He ducked his head and lowered his voice. "It wasn't Robin's, was it?"

Cyborg shook his head. "The DNA hit some open robbery cases."

"Not anything with Red X, right?"

"No. We weren't that lucky. That suit is air-tight. Not even a drop of sweat's been left at Red X's break-ins." Cyborg replied. "No, I've got some theories on who it is, though. I'm thinkin' it's-"

"TIME'S UP!" A guard roared. Beast Boy turned to see guards marching through the door in the back. He whirled back to Cyborg.

"Tell my lawyer everything. Let Freeman know-"

"I gotchu, BB." Cyborg assured him, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow, and this will all be over."

Beast Boy nodded dumbly as a guard laid a hand on his shoulder. Cyborg gave him a thumbs-up.

"Get up Logan, it's time for you to go back." The guard commanded.

He held his wrists out for the handcuffs, and gave Cyborg one last look as his friend walked out the door on the other side.

* * *

"This is the day we've been waiting for," a blonde television reporter said into the camera. Behind her, the steps to the Jump City Courthouse buzzed with activity. Police lined the stairs, creating a path to the door. The police stood as a thin blue barrier between the press and the entourage that made its way up the steps.

"After a month of investigation, the trial of Garfield Logan, better known as 'Beast Boy', will take place at two o'clock this afternoon. There has been a lot of pressure on the police department to remain neutral in this investigation, both from the public and from the Justice League. The Teen Titans, on the other hand, have taken sides. Cyborg has stayed by Beast Boy's side since the teen turned himself in a month ago. In the time since Beast Boy's arrest, Cyborg left the team and was replaced by superhero personas Aqualad and Green Arrow's former sidekick, Speedy. Robin has played a key role in the investigation, allowing police full access to his team and Titan Tower. Starfire has stayed on the team, though inside sources say there has been growing animosity with the Titans.

"Raven remains in a coma, with minor improvement. Legal analysts believe that if she awakens, her testimony could determine the case."

Shouting off-camera caused the female reporter to turn her head. "There he is! It's Beast Boy!"

"It looks like Beast Boy and his legal team have arrived." She waved at the camera, and moved to jostle the growing crowd to get to the group walking between the lines of police.

Beast Boy wore a black suit, a white collared shirt underneath with a skinny black tie. A power suppression collar poked above his shirt, the metal glinting in the afternoon sun. His arms were set in front of him, a police jacket covering his hands. Police flanked either side of him, followed by a tall, African American man with broad shoulders and short-cut hair. The man wore a navy suit and red tie. Beside him walked Cyborg, squeezed into a gray suit.

The crowd chattered as they walked by, and the blonde reporter called out to them. "Mr. Freeman, how do you anticipate the trial going?"

Freeman, the man in the navy suit, turned his head slowly to find the voice. He looked once at the reporter and once at the camera, before stating, "It will be quick."

* * *

Starfire gazed out the window of the Tower's infirmary. She wore a dark purple dress, conservatively cut just above her knees, with her usual Tamaranian jewelry hanging from her neck. The Tower was empty except for her and Raven in the infirmary.

She couldn't bring herself to attend Beast Boy's trial. After everything in the last week, the most she had managed to do was dress for the trial. She already tried flying out of the Tower multiple times, but each time her feet left the roof, she would begin to sink immediately.

It did not feel right. Robin wanted Beast Boy in prison so much he lied to the police about his relationship with Raven. He lied to Starfire. The entire team. Starfire was not convinced that Beast Boy had not harmed Raven, but he deserved fairness.

The Titans deserved the truth.

Starfire did not believe the truth would come out at the trial. Earth's justice system was still a little foreign to her, but she was sure of that much.

The sun glinted off the waves below, mist crashing into the air as waves met each other. A silver fish leapt free of the water and slipped under the waves. She felt the corners of her lips lift at the sight. Something unexpected but so natural.

A sharp intake of breath sounded behind her, and Starfire turned her head. Raven no longer floated a few inches above her bed, but rested on top of the sheets.

"Raven?" Starfire whispered, taking a cautious step toward the injured Titan.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes snapped open and she popped upright. Hurried gasps sucked air into her lungs. Starfire, dumbstruck, could only gape as Raven held her head in her hands, her body shuddering with every breath.

"Water." Raven croaked. Starfire complied, rushing over to the sink and grabbing a plastic cup from the cupboard. Her hand shook so much she lost half the liquid before she got to Raven, but she handed the cup off anyway. Raven lifted her head and drained the water. Her breathing began to slow to normal levels, and she looked down at her clothes. "Why am I wearing a nightgown?" She asked in her usual deadpan.

Starfire fumbled for words, her mouth arid. "Friend Raven… what do you remember?"

Raven looked up at Starfire, her eyebrows creased together. Then, slowly, her eyebrows spread apart and her eyes widened. Her skin blanched, and she flung her sheets to the side. Unsure what to do, Starfire watched as Raven stumbled to the sink, dragging her IV behind her, and vomited. Starfire quickly recovered, and walked to her friend's side. She carefully laid a hand on Raven's back as the girl bent her head under the faucet and rinsed her mouth.

Finishing, Raven leaned against the counter, her chest heaving. "Please tell me you caught him."

"Beast Boy's trial is happening as we speak." Starfire said.

Raven turned to face Starfire, her skin greenish. "Beast Boy didn't hurt me… he _saved_ me."

"What?" Starfire gasped. Fear for Beast Boy gripped her heart.

"It was Adonis."

Starfire raised her eyebrows. "But that means…" She gripped Raven's arm. "Friend, you must dress. We must stop this madness."

* * *

 **A/N: Cue dramatic music.**

Thanks for reading! Have no idea when I'll update, but it'll be eventually. We'll pick up next time where this segment left off.

Be sure to review. I'm out of my comfort zone here, and appreciate any criticism you have (as much as I love the TT, I have no experience writing them). If you want to see a certain unexpected short, mention it, and I'll get around to it :D

On a somewhat related note, I'm on tumblr. I'll be posting lots of writing-related things, and letting people know when a story is updated (looking at you _Not How It Works_ fans). You can even follow my pathetic NaNoWriMo exploits there in November. You can find me with the username Stormplains and blog "Into the Words". I follow back, as long as you don't post porn :P

Until the next time.

~Keep writing strong.

Stormplains


End file.
